The Doctor's Eternal Companion
by BloodyGrim
Summary: While Theta was talking, Ashura came closer and started to investigate his ship. She answers him with amusement, "I am inspecting what is wrong with your ship, Theta. Or should I say your... TARDIS? It means Time and Relative Dimension In Space, yes? Oh you naughty boy, you. You stole her."-Hello! This is my story. I own Ashura and her people. I do not own Doctor Who. Intro inside.
1. Chapter 1- Intro

**The Doctor's Eternal Companion**

Intro

The universe is a big place. There are many worlds and species to see and meet out there. One planet is called Jägerheim, the hunters home. It is a planet of beauty and wildlife. The inhabitants of this planet are called Jägers. They are shapeshifters with usually only three different forms. Their first form is their original form. Jägers are humanoids with scales for skin that can be any color and have long pointed ears. Their hands and feet have claws and their teeth are sharp white fangs. A unique characteristic about Jägers is that they have fire in their eyes and on their claws that changes color and temperature according to their mood. Usually the fire is a light blue and does not burn unless the Jäger makes it burn.

A Jägers second form is their animal form. They can change into any animal they want till they are around 500-700 years old. 25 years for them would be 1 year for Humans. Then the animal form that fits the Jäger the best will be permanent till they die.

The third form is a Jägers most unique, most imaginative form. Jägers create this form from scratch, or base it off another species. Even a Time Lord or Lady. Thing is, they need to see face to face the species they base their third form on. Time Lords are rarely seen.

Jägerheim has a system of different types of ranks or class. The difference of rank or class can be told by how a Jägers hair looks. The first rank is the Civilian class. They are not allowed to grow their hair past their shoulders, even females. Their wealth is indicated by the intricate designs on their arm jewelry. This goes for all ranks.

The second rank is the Merchant class. They are allowed to grow their hair to their waist. They can also braid their hair, but cannot put any beads or feathers in it. Merchant class Jägers have to know more than just the basics of fighting and hunting to survive outside the cities and in other worlds while running their business or being an ambassador. Sometimes they are promoted to Inspired class or Warrior class.

The third rank is the Inspired class. They can grow their hair however they want, but cannot feather it. In this class, Jägers teach children, or make advancements with their organic technology and time and space travel. They are also guardians of the ancient libraries.

The fourth rank is the Warrior class. Warrior class Jägers can grow their hair as long as they want, but have to cut an inch off every time they lose a formal battle. They guard the planet, the cities, the people, and the Royal family.

The fifth and highest rank is the Royal class. The Royal's are noticeable by the gold time dust in their hair. The Royal's protect their world and lead the people. They also try to keep their people fair and uncorrupt. They have succeeded so far.

Now then, this story begins in the early life of Queen Ashura Leera-Alkara. When she was a wee little girl just wandering about the forest of her home planet. She met a mysterious alien. An alien who became her best friend. An alien who became known as the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2- A Mad Man for a Friend?

**Chapter 1- A Mad Man for a Friend?**

A young Jäger hid behind her planets maroon and silver trees, watching a strange man run around a blue box while talking frantically. This Jäger is a unique Jäger. Her scales are midnight black with a gold tint. Her hair is as white as snow with gold time dust, and gold and black feathers woven into it. Her eyes are alight with cyan fire, and she is wearing a silver and emerald double slit warrior dress. The main color is silver and her cat-like pupils are violet.

The young Jäger gives a slight chuckle at the man's actions, then freezes. The strange man she is watching suddenly snaps his head in her direction with an inquisitive look on his face. The man's voice is sort of childish as he speaks.

"Hello? Hello? Who's there? Come on out. Don't be shy."

The young Jäger hesitantly steps out from behind the maroon bark of the tree. She utters her name in a soothing voice. "I am Ashura of the Leera-Alkara clan. Who are you, strange man with a blue box? Your presence is… unusual."

The man looks surprised at her name then turns red when he realizes he is just staring at Ashura. He rubs his neck embarrassed, "Umm, hello. My friends call me Theta. Ah, umm. My… ship crashed and I have no way of fixing her. That is why… what are you doing?"

While Theta was talking, Ashura came closer and started to investigate his _ship._ She answers him with amusement, "I am inspecting what is wrong with your _ship_, Theta. Or should I say your... TARDIS? It means Time and Relative Dimension In Space, yes? Oh you naughty boy, you. You stole her."

Theta swings his head back and forth between the TARDIS and Ashura. He looks flabbergasted at Ashura's knowledge. "What? How… how do you know that?"

Ashura laughs at his look and tone. "Your TARDIS told me. She calls you her Thief, and you call her Sexy. You should know that Jägers are very similar to Gallifreyans. I am telepathic. I wonder… is the problem in the inside?"

Theta's face turns as red as a tomato in embarrassment. Then his face turns thoughtful. His thoughts zip past at a fast rate. A million thoughts in a second. Five thoughts stands out. _She understands me. She is not downgrading me or anything. Only teasing me. She is brilliant. Sexy is talking to her._

Theta's attitude turns a 180. "Right then. Why don't you go right on in? Explore. Maybe you'll find something you like."

Ashura gives Theta an amused look. She laughs and walks inside, "I know what you are trying to do you silly boy. I can't join you though. I have responsibilities, and if I disappear for more than 14 hours there will be trouble."

Ashura sighs when Theta gives her puppy dog eyes. She points at him and scolds, "Don't give me that look. S-stop it." She sighs in exasperation when he keeps giving her the look. "Fine. I will go on two trips. Two! Then you must take me home. I have an important day tomorrow. You may visit though. I'm not telling you goodbye."

Theta yells, "Yes!" Then he hugs her tightly and drags her further into the TARDIS. He runs up to the console after letting go of Ashura's hand. He watches Ashura's reaction as he sets the coordinates.

Ashura glides around the TARDIS's main room with marvel in her eyes. She whispers in awe, "She… is beautiful. I can feel her emotions and her essence."

Theta rests his hands on the console and leans forward with a wide grin. "What do you think Shura?"

Ashura cocks her head to the right in confusion. "Shura?" Her lips twitch in amusement as she watches Theta turn as red as the Berry-apples of her planet.

"It is fine you silly boy. I love it, she is beautiful. No, she is fantastic!"

Theta's face brightens up when she says this. He grins the grin of telling a great secret. "Well then, when or where do you want to go? The past, the future, Earth, a supernova, a museum?"

Ahura twirls closer with a laugh. "I don't know. Take me anywhere! As long as it is fun!"

Theta twists a few knobs and pushes a couple of buttons. He warns in excitement, "Hold on tight! To random we go!"

Ashura and Theta hold on tight to the console as the walls and floor around them become an earthquake. They both laugh and smile as they bump into each other.

Ashura continues to laugh even as white static takes over her sight. It is the sign of a vision coming on. _There are grey shapes and black shadows. There is yelling and screaming. There is pain. Then there is laughter and excitement. The grey shapes are running. The black shadows are cackling. Then the darkness comes and there is no more. There is nothing. Not even death._


	3. Chapter 3- The Drums

**Chapter 2- The Drums**

Ashura gasps when the TARDIS lands, her eyes snapping open from her foreboding dream. She turns her head towards Theta to see him watching her with worry. She gives him a relaxing smile. "It is fine Theta. It was just a Döream. It's normal for me."

Theta relaxes a little, but there is still worry in his eyes. He then raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "What is a Döream? Also, why do you say it is normal?"

Ashura rolls her eyes in exasperation, but still tells him with a smile. "A Döream is a vision of the future. It means dream in human english. You know, I think the humans created the word dream from Döream. They sound so similar. Anyway, there are the chosen few of my people who are taken to look into the Cosvix. The window into the time vortex. Those who look into it will either gain the ability to have visions of the future, go mad, or both. So, it is normal for me to have these _dreams._"

Theta smiles in excitement at the new information. He then grabs Ashura's hand and drags her to the door. "Come on! Let's go see what's outside!"

Ashura's smile falters slightly, _he should have asked. Should have asked why no one ran. I can hear the drums. I can hear the madness. I can feel the time stream. _She hears the echo of her great-great-grandfathers voice. _You can not run, you can not hide. Once you have seen into the Cosvix, it is in your eyes till you die. _She can hear the drums. The drums of madness. Even as she ran.

**BloodyGrim- 'ello! I am trying to do this story without author notes like a real book. As I have said in the summery, I do not own Doctor who, but I do own my Oc and anything that has to do with her or her people. So please do not use my ideas unless I gave you permission and you say that they are my ideas in your disclaimer. Also, if you have any questions about what something means just message me. **

** Read, favorite, follow, and review please! ^_^ Thank you! Sorry for the short chapter too.**


End file.
